Two Sleepy People
by pandorabox82
Summary: Bernie takes Serena to Paris for a whirlwind holiday. After answering a very important question, she spends all night talking to Bernie, welcoming the sunrise together.


Serena's feet were throbbing as she plopped down on the bed and toed off her sensible flats. When she had agreed to take a whirlwind holiday with Bernie, she hadn't been expecting Paris, or climbing the Eiffel Tower, or wandering around Notre Dame for countless hours. And yet, that is exactly what had happened, as if Bernie was trying to jam every possible experience in to their short time in the City of Lights. It was sweet, really, how she was trying to show Serena a good time, so she'd held her tongue, even as a blister had started to form on her heel.

But now, they were back in their hotel, and her stomach was full of good food and even better wine. Groaning a little, she bent over at the waist and rubbed half-heartedly at her feet, trying to chase the ache away. Bernie appeared in the room a few moments later with a bottle of champagne and a box of chocolates, a carefree grin on her lips.

"I know, you're probably still full from supper, but I thought we could retire to the bathroom, fill that huge tub with water and scent, and feed each other chocolates as we let the weariness of the day slip from our bodies."

She sighed with pleasure as she nodded. "You had me at chocolate, darling," she murmured as she slid off the bed, trying not to groan as her ankles cracked and popped, her joints reminding her that she was no longer a spring chicken.

Bernie gave her a knowing look as she closed the distance between them, wrapping the arm holding the bottle around her waist as she led them to the en suite. "You should have mentioned your feet were hurting, Serena. We could have taken a few more breaks."

Serena gave Bernie a shy smile as she fiddled with the top button of her blouse. "Honestly? I was just so wrapped up in being with you that the rest didn't really matter." Bernie nodded as she set the box of chocolates and champagne aside before bending to fill the tub. This allowed Serena to look her fill at the sweet curve of the woman's arse, and she felt her cheeks redden with desire as her tongue darted out to lick at her lips.

"Do you like what you see?"

The frisky question jolted Serena out of her stupor, and she hastily nodded as she swallowed. "How did you know?"

"I do the same thing to you."

She giggled as she quickly stripped out of her clothes, needing to be ready to step into the bath by the time Bernie stood back up. "I'm glad to know I'm not alone in that regard. What's on the plan for tomorrow?"

Bernie turned to look at her, and Serena couldn't keep the joyous smile from her lips at the way lust so quickly clouded her lover's eyes. "I, I was thinking we could head to the Louvre and explore. If our feet feel up to it, that is."

"That sounds lovely," she replied as she let Bernie help her step into the tub. The warm water instantly began to soothe the dull ache in her bones, and she let out a deep sigh as she closed her eyes and let her head come to rest against the wall.

The splash of water displacing told her that Bernie had joined the bath, and she turned her head to look at her. Bernie gave her a languid look and they sighed in unison. "Today has been magical," Bernie whispered before leaning in and kissing her softly.

"I know. I don't want to return home the day after tomorrow, and yet, duty calls." Serena took one of the chocolates from the box Bernie held out and popped it into her mouth, the rich taste of the sweet melting on her tongue. "When did you find time to get these? I was with you every moment today."

"I brought them with us."

Serena knew that was a lie, since she had watched Bernie carry the box in with the bottle, and she frowned a little at her lover. "I thought we were going to be honest with each other," she murmured, pinning Bernie with her gaze.

"We are. And I truly did bring them with me, I just had the front desk keep them in the kitchen's refrigerator. I didn't want you finding them early." Bernie looked away from her to stare down at the box in her hand. Serena followed her line of sight and gasped as she finally registered what was in place of the center piece of chocolate.

"And you claim you aren't a romantic," she whispered as she reached out her left hand. Bernie's blush became even more pronounced as she picked up the ring and pushed it into place in Serena's finger. It was a perfect fit, and she wondered how the woman had managed that. Then she remembered the extra-large grin Jason had given them before they'd left, and she knew.

"Jason mentioned that you don't really care for diamonds, that a ruby would suit you much better. I'm afraid I couldn't break too much with tradition, so I got you this."

Happy tears stung Serena's eyes as she gazed at the princess cut ruby that was surrounded by tiny diamonds. "This is perfect, Bernie," she said lowly before completely bursting into tears. "I didn't realise how much I wanted this until you gave it to me."

"Well, you didn't even let me ask," Bernie said, trying to sound sharp. All Serena could hear, though, was the love that tempered her words.

"All right. Ask."

"We've been together for a year now, and every day I still find myself wondering if this is all a sweet dream. You've filled the hole in my heart, far better than any cardiac surgeon could, and I don't want to consider another day without you. Marry me?"

"Yes," she breathed out before kissing Bernie soundly. "And now the champagne makes more sense. Because we really are celebrating."

Bernie nodded as she set aside the box and tugged Serena closer to her, settling her between Bernie's legs. "I knew, in my head, that you would say yes. But a part of my heart was so afraid that you'd tell me no, that I wasn't enough for you."

Serena frowned as she listened to her lover speak. Though she only knew a small portion of Bernie's past, she knew that's where those words were coming from, and she desperately wished she could go back in time and slap all the people who had ever hurt her. "You've also filled the hollow places in my heart, Bernie. Because I love you, flaws and all. I was never expecting you to be perfect, just to be perfectly mine."

A soft sigh slipped from her lips as Bernie dropped a soft kiss to the top of her shoulder before starting to trace the faint scars on Serena's back. "As long as you remain perfectly mine until the end of time."

Serena nodded as she lolled her head back to rest on Bernie's shoulder, her eyes closing once more as she let herself relax in Bernie's embrace. It was so easy to be free with Bernie, and to rest like this. She hadn't realized that this peace had been sorely missing from her life until they had come together, and it settled something in her heart, to know that they were so compatible. Finally, though, the water grew too cool to be comfortable, and she grumbled a little as Bernie nudged her away to reach out and drain the tub before climbing out of the tub and grabbing a large towel, holding it out.

She nodded as she stood and Bernie stepped forward, wrapping the towel around her body before helping her out. As Bernie dried off, Serena went over to the mirror and carefully removed her makeup, working moisturizer into her face before letting the towel drop to the floor. "I'm so tired, Bernie, but I want to celebrate."

"We'll have to see what happens next," her lover replied as she grabbed the champagne and sashayed out into the bedroom. Serena gulped as she nodded, trailing after her. As she watched Bernie uncork the bottle, Serena went over to the dresser and pulled out a lacy negligee and peignoir set. It had been a gift from Bernie for Valentine's Day, but this was the first chance she'd had to wear it.

After pulling it on, Serena drifted over to her lover's side and accepted the flute she held out, holding it by the stem as she took a small sip. "I still don't know how you managed to get us this view," she murmured as she stepped past her onto the terrace and looked down at the Seine.

"I know people who know people," Bernie replied as she joined her. Serena turned to look at Bernie, taking in the brief pyjama shorts and vest her partner was wearing. There was something so effortlessly sexy about the look, and she sighed a little as she allowed her body to lean back against Bernie's, welcoming the strong arm that quickly wrapped around her waist, holding her closer as they listened to the night sounds in the air. "I really wanted this to be perfect for us. Because you know how badly I've mucked things up in the past."

"This is everything and more," she replied as she finished off the champagne in her flute. A slight shiver ran through her as a particularly cool breeze swept past them, and Bernie sighed as she brought them back into the room, leading Serena over to the bed. A large yawn split her lips as she took a seat, and Bernie laughed as she shook her head. "I'm sorry! I'm just a little worn out."

"Well, far be it from me to keep you from your sleep," the woman teased, and Serena shook her head quickly, patting the spot beside her. "Oh, I'm much too keyed up to sleep."  
"I know that, silly, I want you to sit and talk with me for a while. Or rub my feet."

"That sounds like a good idea, Serena," Bernie purred as she refilled their glasses. "Your lotion is in the bathroom still, yes?"

Serena nodded lazily as she brought the glass to her lips, watching Bernie about the rim. She could just make out the bottom curve of her arse from the shorts, and the things she wanted to do with the woman in that moment took her breath away. It didn't help matters when she returned moments later with the lotion bottle and a triumphant look on her face. "This is going to be delicious."

Serena swallowed thickly as she nodded, wriggling her toes at Bernie. The woman took a seat at the end of the bed, pouring some of the scent into her hands and picking up her right foot. A low groan tumbled from Serena's lips as she tried to shift without Bernie noticing. "That feels amazing," she said, knowing that Bernie would pick up on the breathlessness in her voice.

"I can only imagine it feels much the same as when your fingers are on my body." They stared at each other, and Serena found desire quickly overwhelming her once more. "After I've finished your feet, I can do your back, too. You're probably carrying a lot of tension there, given how much we walked today."

"And then it will be my turn?" she asked.

"Yes."

"Okay." They laughed in unison before Serena let out another appreciative groan. "Don't stop that, Bernie, it feels amazing."

"I know." The cheekiness of the reply didn't faze Serena at all, and she just rolled her eyes as she slipped the peignoir from her shoulders, knowing that she couldn't wear it and receive a massage. "I knew that color would look amazing on you when I picked it out. Burgundy is perfect for your complexion."

Serena nodded as she bit her lip lightly, trying to focus on her lover's words and not the feelings that were being stirred up in her body by her actions. "You know me quite well by now, Berenice."

There was a slight pause in her fingers, and from the hitched breath that escaped her lover's throat, she knew that she had hit her mark. "I like to think I do," she finally replied as she gave Serena's foot one last swipe. "All right, on your front now. It's time I worked on your back."

She drew in a deep breath through her nose as she flipped over, pillowing her head on her arms as she stared at the nightstand. A delicate sigh slipped out of her when Bernie straddled her legs, bending low over her to kiss the base of her neck. "You've never told me, why did you choose Alex?"

"I was tired of hiding who I was. And after all the flirting and banter the two of us shared, I didn't say no when she acted on it. I knew it was wrong, that it went against everything I've ever held dear, but after so many destroyed friendships, where I thought I was getting signals I wasn't, it was nice to be sought after and chosen, you know?" Bernie's thumbs worked deeply into the skin of her back before she slipped the straps of the negligee off Serena's arms, pulling the fabric low so that she could work without the barrier. "I mean, when you're of a certain age, and someone beautiful thinks you're beautiful, too, you just go for it."

"I see."

"And I thank every deity out there that things imploded between us. Because something that's built on secrets and lies can never last. You proved that to me, Serena." Another butterfly kiss was dropped to her skin, and Serena blinked back tears. "I've learned more about myself through your eyes than I would have ever thought possible."

There was a stretch of silence between them, and Bernie continued to work on her back, relaxing her more and more. There was a comfortableness to the quiet, as if Bernie knew the reason she wasn't responding wasn't because she was upset with the revelation, but rather she was searching for the right words to say. Finally, she opened her mouth once more. "I would hope that my eyes are kind, then."

"Incredibly so, Serena."

"Good." The nightgown was now pooled around her hips, and Serena moaned as Bernie's strong hands dug into the knot there, swiftly releasing it, making her feel world's better. "I've learned about myself, too, you know."

"You have?"

"Yes," she replied as she turned over carefully, making certain to grab hold of Bernie's hips as she did so in order to keep her in place. "I've learned that sometimes you have to let go of pride and bitterness in order to fully hold onto love and contentment. Because you can't have both. And I don't want that to be a part of my life, ever again." Serena smiled as she looked away from her lover, the emotional honesty still a little too raw, even after all that they had shared.

"Oh, Serena," Bernie breathed out as she bent down and stole a quick kiss. She smiled against Bernie's lips, letting the tears fall, since she knew they weren't sad tears at all. "I'm still amazed at the different facets of you that you reveal to me. And how much deeper I fall for you every day." They shared another soft kiss as Serena gently turned Bernie onto her back so that she could stare down into her lover's face. Reaching out, Serena stroked Bernie's cheek tenderly before leaning in for another kiss.

"And now, my beloved Berenice, it's time that I worked on that back of yours." Bernie gave her a jerky nod, and Serena hovered over her as she turned onto her front. With infinite care, Serena rolled the vest up Bernie's skin, revealing the smoothness of it to her gaze. "I wish that my back was still blemish free," she said before she could stop the words, and she busied herself with the massage, hoping that Bernie hadn't registered the words.

Again, silence reigned over the room, and Serena started to cry in earnest as she worked on Bernie's back, making certain to keep her touches light and soft, not wanting to hurt her partner. It was only when she noticed that her tears were falling onto Bernie's skin that she paused and sat on her haunches, feeling like she had just ruined this intimate moment between them. Burying her face in her hands, Serena let herself sob, even as Bernie managed to contort them around so that she was wrapped in her strong embrace.

"Shh, darling, don't cry so. This is a happy time for us. Your scars tell a story of what you went through, what forged you into the person you are today, and I think they are absolutely beautiful." She dared to look into Bernie's eyes, and was rewarded with a loving smile before the distance between their faces closed, and she was receiving a lush, long, kiss. "I love every single inch of you."

"Oh, Bernie," she murmured as she snuggled in closer to the woman, running her fingers up and down her back as she struggled to get control of her emotions. "I tend to get like this when I'm tired. I'm sorry."

"Never be sorry for being open with me. God knows, I've spent too long closed off from you, I don't want you to do that to me."

"Okay." She splayed out her hand, needing to feel so much more. "I need to talk about something a little safe."

"Go right ahead."

"So, when we get back, I have a load of surgeries on the docket. Would you mind assisting me in some of them? I know that you'll most likely have some traumas to deal with, but I do appreciate the help that you provide to me. Your support has always meant the world to me."

"I'm glad to hear that, even if you insist on not learning Ukrainian."

Serena giggled a little at that. "It's not that I don't want to learn, truly, Bernie. I just know that the nurses would spread wild tales about us if we did that. Can't you hear it? Ms. Campbell and Ms. Wolfe were talking about us again, in that horrid Slavic language. I just know that it's nothing good, especially with that black look Ms. Campbell threw my way after I dropped the scalpel she needed."

Bernie burst into a fit of giggles as she held her close. "Oh, god, that sounds exactly like Shirley. Does she know that you can mimic her so well?" Serena shook her head fiercely, eliciting another round of giggles from the woman. "I will keep that under wraps then."

"Good." Serena pulled away a little so that she could look into Bernie's eyes. "So, any hidden talents that I should know about?"

Bernie shook her head. "I wish that I had something as funny as that. The only thing I'm good at is turning everything into an opportunity to flirt."

"Not that I mind that."

"Of course you don't, since I've used it mostly on you. Though Dom flirts back, too."

"At least I don't have to be jealous of him."

Bernie smirked a little as she waggled her eyebrows. "Oh, is that what that is?" she asked innocently.

"Yes, you seem to bring out the green-eyed monster in me quite a lot, when you go on and on with your patients. Sometimes, it's all I can do to not drag you off to the nearest supply closet and snog you senseless. It's just too bad that we have reputations to uphold."

"That we do, but…"

"Yes?"

"I think that I want to snog you in a supply closet at least once. We've kissed in theatre, we've kissed in our office, we've stolen kisses in the bathroom, but there is something inherently naughty about sneaking away to snog in the supply closet like the kids do."

Serena hummed under her breath, finding that she liked that idea more than she expected to. "We'll have to see about that, then, when we get back. Maybe on a quiet day we could look into fulfilling that particular fantasy of yours."

Bernie nodded as she began to draw soft patterns on Serena's back, her fingers stopping to trace the scars at uneven intervals. "I meant it, Serena, I really do find your scars beautiful. When I was in Afghanistan, I was introduced to, of all things, a Christian mystic, Khalil Gibran. And one quote of his has always stuck out in my mind. 'Out of suffering have emerged the strongest souls; the most massive characters are seared with scars'. When I look at you, and me, and us, and what we've been through, I know that is true. Your soul is so strong, Serena."

A pleased sigh slipped from her lips as she nodded. "I think that I like this current iteration of my strength the best, however. Because it's less a necessity now, if that makes sense."

"It does," Bernie replied before kissing her. This was something about their relationship that Serena had quickly fallen in love with, the casual kisses, the fleeting touches, the sweet need to be in her orbit, even if only for a moment, since a moment was all they needed to show deep affection. They fell into an easy conversation, and Serena fought to stay awake in order to discover more about her lover. She knew that her filter had been lowered by how tired she was, and she hoped that Bernie wouldn't mind the babbling that fell from her lips.

"Oh, look, Serena!" Bernie pointed towards the terrace and she turned over to see what had caught Bernie's attention. A soft gasp slipped from her lips as she realized the sun was just starting to peek over the horizon, and she reached back for Bernie's hand, grabbing hold of it and tugging her off the bed. "We're not decent."

"It doesn't matter," she whispered as she let the negligee pool on the floor, stepping out of it to head towards the terrace, tugging her lover behind her. "I haven't stayed up all night in ages, and I want to watch the sunrise with you. Hold me?"

"All you had to do was ask." Bernie dropped a kiss to the curve of her shoulder as she pulled Serena back against her chest, her arms closing around her waist as she rested her cheek against the side of Serena's head. "We are going to be so tired later on."

"Then let's finish the sunrise, fall into bed, and when we wake, head to the Louvre. No one said that we had to follow a strict schedule, we are on holiday after all. And we can return at a later date, too. After all, there are a few cafés that I would love to take you to."

They fell silent once more, and Serena turned her face up towards the sun as it rose higher and higher in the sky, black softening to bright blue as they watched. Bernie dropped kiss after kiss onto her shoulders, and she relaxed more and more. "Come to bed now, darling. It's time we sleepy people actually slept." She nodded and allowed Bernie to guide her back inside, climbing in the bed as Bernie went and hung the do not disturb sign on the door before coming back to her.

"I won't set the alarm, we'll wake when we're ready. I love you," she said lowly as she wrapped her limbs around Bernie, loving the feel of skin on skin. These were the moments that she lived for, the quiet happiness that came from just spending time with her beloved, and she closed her eyes as the first rays of the sun washed over their bodies, kissing the two sleepy people who had stayed to watch her rise in the sky.


End file.
